Sons
by Merry Moca
Summary: Son esprit était ailleurs, emmené loin de lui. Il était là, en même temps qu'il ne l'était pas.


Sons

Son esprit était ailleurs, emmené loin de lui. Il était là, en même temps qu'il ne l'était pas. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé quand il pouvait se promener librement dans l'herbe toujours humide de la Forêt Irisée.

Parce que jamais il n'avait été soumis à pareilles émotions, à pareils sons. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'agitation, bourdonnement, une ruche en pleine effervescence. Et tout ce remue ménage était assimilé à des conversations entre plusieurs personnes, avec plusieurs intonations différentes.

Il avait mal à la tête, son ouïe fine mise à rude épreuve depuis maintenant trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse continuer à tenir.

Ses jambes ne purent le soutenir plus longtemps. Avant même que sa tête ne rencontre le sol, ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ceux argent de Gareki. Affolés.

XXX

La lumière filtrée par les branchages aux feuilles vertes et pleines de vitalité tombait sur un petit animal blanc. Profitant de ce bain de soleil, la petite bête agita ses minuscules ailes, ragaillardit, le museau pointé telle une antenne vers la source de lumière. Des oiseaux chantaient, se répondaient, en une mélodie envoutante qui ravissait les oreilles par toutes ces notes. Un peu plus loin parmi les arbres devait se trouver une rivière, en attestait un joyeux glougloutement d'eau se déplaçant rapidement. Quelques insectes signalaient leur présence par des cri-cri ravissant. Accompagné de cette symphonie de la nature, il y avait un paysage merveilleux. L'herbe grasse, verte et haute, venait le chatouiller doucement les branches le couvraient en un toit naturel agréable des fleurs de toutes les couleurs parsemaient le sol végétal. Un petit paradis. Il se sentait bien… Tranquille…

Mais quelque chose manquait. Doucement, le sentiment de paix se muait en inquiétude. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs éparpillés en épis, dont deux de chaque côté de sa tête, se tenait au milieu de la même clairière.

Ses yeux tirant sur le rouge du soleil couchant affichaient un profond désespoir, à une panique forte. Il cherchait frénétiquement quelqu'un. D'un coup, il se retrouvait au bord d'une plage, avec une petite cabane en amont. Le soleil sombrait dans la mer, la rendant écarlate. Enfin, c'était ce à quoi on pouvait penser, avant de voir les deux corps flottant dans l'eau. L'un aux cheveux corbeau, l'autre aux cheveux couleur ciel clair.

Le doux son des vagues s'échouant sur le sable doux était associé à la mort de deux personnes très chères à son cœur. Un cri franchit ses lèvres, ne trouvant écho nulle part dans cet infini bleu. Il était seul. Et tous les bruits avaient disparus. Le monde se mouvait en silence.

Avant que cela ne soit déchiré par un bruit aigu puissant. Un cri de douleur.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant sur un lit. Et avant qu'il ne puisse deviner où il était, une main puissante s'appuya sur une de ces épaules, le forçant à se rallonger. Il se sentait encore hagard, mais il était plus rassuré.

Gareki était à ses côtés, pas dans une mer de sang.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs inquiet. Il était bizarre de voir l'adolescent avec une autre expression que celle renfrognée qu'il affichait habituellement. Et c'était lui la source de cette émotion. Voyant qu'il était au centre de l'attention du jeune garçon, le masque froid reprit le dessus. Quoiqu'il restait une pointe d'inquiétude brillant au milieu du gris. Etant de nature à faire confiance à tout le monde et sans limites, la simple présence de son ami le rassura plus qu'il ne le fallait, et le poussa même à ne pas s'inquiéter de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était avec le brun, c'était tout ce qui compté.

Mais comme un douloureux rappel à l'ordre, une vague troublant l'eau lisse d'un lac, il se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne s'élevait dans la salle. Il revoyait la mer rouge, les deux corps flottant, et entendait le silence lourd, pesant. Il se prit violemment la tête dans ses mains, essayant de chasser ces images de son esprit. Pourquoi seuls ces deux personnes étaient immergées, et pas aussi Tsukumo, Yogi, Kiri…

Non…

Non…

Il ne voulait plus se sentir seul.

Maintenant qu'il avait entendu ces bruits si forts, si stridents, mais montrant une activité si plaisante à regarder, à entendre. Sa vie tranquille était remplacée par une autre foisonnante de surprises, de découvertes.

Oui, son ouïe fine était largement malmenée à longueur de temps, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner cette vie. Le son rendait identifiable les objets pour lui, bien avant la vision.

Cela lui permettait aussi de se repérer et de pouvoir se déplacer. C'était important pour lui. Alors l'absence lui rappelait un manque. Et cela était aussi lié à la perte de ses amis. Les premiers qui lui avaient fait comprendre l'importance de l'amitié étaient Gareki et Karoku. Ils étaient importants.

Pendant que Nai était en proie à ses fantômes, le jeune homme, lui, était légèrement en panique. Parce que voir le si joyeux, insouciant, iris complètement apeuré lui rappelait l'expérience tordue de l'autre Karoku sur la communication de pensées. Il cherchait un quelconque moyen de sortir le garçon aux cheveux blancs de cet espèce de traumatisme, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personnes d'autres que lui et que la situation urgeait un peu, il prit les devants.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il fit se qu'il faisait toujours : agir à l'instinct. Il enveloppa le plus jeune de ces bras. Ce câlin improvisé avait le mérite de ramener le garçon parmi les membres de Circus.

Si c'était par surprise par l'attitude de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ou par réel étonnement, il ne saurait le dire. Pourtant, il voyait ces profonds yeux rouges se radoucir, redevenant lumineux de joie.

Le plus petit se sentait en sécurité dans ce bras, cela se voyait. Alors il continuait de le bercer gauchement, mal à l'aise et pourtant présent. Et il agissait pour le bien d'un ami, alors il pouvait bien laisser un peu de la tendresse qu'il gardait dans son cœur un peu froid transparaitre.

C'était juste que comparé à Yogi, il ne montrait pas cette part sensible à tous le monde. Quand il sentit que son protégé s'appuyait un peu plus contre sa poitrine, il remarqua que celui-ci était endormi.

Ce qui lui tira un sourire attendrit. Petit, mais bien présent. Il était faible, naïf, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que jusqu'à présent, c'était lui, l'un des plus grands voleurs de sa génération, le taciturne et terrifiant adolescent, qui l'avait protégé. Y'avait pas à dire, la petite bête s'avait s'entourer.

S'il avait su que si Nai c'était endormi l'oreille contre son torse, juste à côté du cœur, c'était parce qu'il c'était senti rassuré d'entendre le doux « Boum-Boum, Boum-Boum » à tel point que ses yeux c'étaient immédiatement clos, il en aurait peut-être rigolé.

Ou s'en serait sentit compatissant.

XXX

« Fichue bestiole ! Pourquoi tu t'es effondré sur tes stupides pattes comme ça ?! Un de tes nouveaux passe-temps ?! »

Il n'était réveillé que depuis quelques secondes et voilà que le petit iris était déjà rabroué par le jeune homme aux yeux acier. Il en avait, malheureusement, l'habitude, ainsi que des frappes accompagnant le sermon. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était content d'entendre cette voix ! Et avec toute la candeur et l'inconscience qu'il avait, il dit avec le plus rayonnant des sourires :

« Gareki, je t'adore ! »

De nouveau cette aura de pureté qui arrivait même à adoucir le méchant Gareki. Et dans la foulée, une aura sombre entoura ce même Gareki. Il avait réussi à le mettre en pétard plus qu'il ne l'était.

Beug de 2 secondes, le temps d'assimiler l'information, et le voilà reparti dans une colère noire.

Qui lui permit de servir une glace spéciale trois boules à l'albinos. Il fallait garder un peu de dignité.

A force, avec le petit garçon et le jeune (dans sa tête) adulte, il avait l'impression d'être une figure paternelle, voir même une mère autoritaire. Ca, il en avait assez. Alors pour punir l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait fait subir, il se défoulait sur sa pauvre victime.

Parce qu'il avait vu le protégé de Karoku se tenir la tête, hagard, voulant se boucher les oreilles. Il était un peu violent, mais savait réfléchir. Et son raisonnement le menait à la conclusion que le trop plein de bruit avait affecté Nai et son ouïe trop sensible. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin de se côté-là.

C'était son comportement bizarre à son réveil. Il y avait deux solutions : soit continuer à analyser la question soit demander directement après un peu de temps.

Ce qu'il savait peine perdue, connaissant la mémoire de poisson rouge sélectif qu'avait sur les bords son ami.

Alors qu'il s'égosillait contre le plus chétif d'eux deux, il faisait tourner ses petites cellules grises à plein régime.

Pourquoi c'était il réveillé de la sorte ?

Cela était il lié à son évanouissement ?

Aux sons ?

Sentant qu'il tenait une idée intéressante et exploitable, il se focalisa dessus. Mais alors qu'il voulait approfondir la réponse, le bienheureux, le candide, l'emmerdeur de première, le bouclier humain Yogi déboula littéralement dans la pièce.

Alerté par les moutons, il s'était dépêché d'aller rendre visite à son adorable protégé, et avait réussit à rentrer dans la chambre de sa façon préférée : A la miss Miaou. Autrement dit, avec un roulé boulé chevaleresque.

Et en créant un magnifique blanc dans les remontrances de Gareki.

Qui dit blanc, dit ensuite une crise de colère made by Gareki. Ainsi, le blond eu droit au même traitement que l'albinos, qui fut réquisitionner en tant que « doudou-qui-fait-s'éloigner-le-méchant-messieur ».

Et pendant que les deux bisounours, comme aimait les surnommer l'adolescent, parlaient ensemble, ce dernier se fit la réflexion qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Nai allait bien, c'était tout ce qui compté.

S'il avait besoin d'aide, il serait là. Il serait tous là. Son regard se posa sur le duo atypique qu'ils formaient tous deux. Il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de l'idée de famille, et l'avait perdu très vite. Mais il savait reconnaitre la chaleur qu'elle procurait. C'était celle qu'il ressentait quand il était ici, près d'eux tous. Nai avait trouvé une famille, et lui aussi.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute. Pas encore, du moins.

« Hey, Yogi, fait gaffe à parler comme si tétais sourd. »

L'interpellé souleva un sourcil interrogatif à son égard, demandant ce qu'il disait par là. Ce fut Nai qui lui répondit, sa bonne humeur quelque peu envolée.

« C'est parce que quand il y a trop de sons, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête. »

La petite bête n'était pas si stupide que ça, elle avait remarqué que son évanouissement était lié au trop plein de bruit. Mais pas une mention d'un quelconque cauchemar.

Pensif et encore inquiet, le fantassin émis l'idée de demander à Karoku quoi faire pour éviter tout nouveau problème. Dés qu'il entendit le nom de son ami, le garçon secoua la tête en signe de déni.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour moi… »

Une petite veine palpita sur le front couvert de mèches de jais, et un bruit sourd accompagné d'un petit aïe suivit.

« Stupide créature, faudra pas se plaindre si tu perds des neurones, tu n'as pas qu'à me mettre en colère. »

Bien vite, deux bras encerclèrent le corps de l'iris, en même temps que des « tout va bien » doux. Et un regard légèrement courroucé vers le tortionnaire Même si le protégé n'avait pas l'air si traumatisé. Il interrogeait juste du regard l'adolescent.

« Si tu lui cache se genre de chose, cela va lui faire plus mal que de lui dire. Il s'inquiète pour toi dès que tu fais un pas dehors, alors raconte lui ce qui se passe pour toi quand tu es à proximité de lui. »

Il avait compris, cela se voyait dans ses yeux écarlates. Ni une, ni deux, il se leva du lit de la petite cabine et avec le même mouvement naturel enlaça la taille de Gareki. Qui n'eu pas le temps de protester que le garçon avait saisi la main de Yogi et la sienne pour les emmener jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair.

Rapide, l'animal.

Mais même s'il c'était rendu docile pour ce voyage, le voleur voyait que Nai luttait un peu. Ses yeux un peu fermés, ses lèvres serrées, il endurait, encaissait la rumeur autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans des endroits bruyants mais jamais il n'avait eu pareille réaction. Alors, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, tout en se disant que le garçon le rendait trop doux à son goût, il arrêta la marche forcée. Yogi lui aussi c'était contenté de suivre, mais n'avait pas fait le même rapprochement de l'attitude de leur guide.

Il observa son compagnon attraper le casque de musique qu'il avait autour de son cou, et le mettre sur la tête blanche. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa, il empêchait Nai d'entendre trop de bruit en même temps !

Les yeux qui jusque là luttaient pour rester ouvert malgré la douleur, se fermèrent automatiquement.

Tout son corps se détendit, et il fallait remercier les reflexes du guerrier de rattraper, avant la chute, le plus jeune. Doucement, il l'installa entre ses bras, et tous deux repartir pour le logis du scientifique.

XXX

« Vous avez bien agis, merci. »

Après l'avoir ausculté, Karoku avait conclu de la même façon que Gareki : trop de bruits. Mais il rajouta à son diagnostique que cette soudaine fragilité face aux sons venait de la fatigue et du stresse. Pas grand-chose de vraiment inquiétant.

A cette remarque, le blond pensa qu'effectivement, le plus jeune semblait un peu plus nerveux et prompt à sursauter pour le moindre bruit ces derniers temps. Les deux accompagnateurs étaient soulagés de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, ce qui amusa un peu le jeune homme. Tous les deux avaient eu la même réaction, sachant que l'un était exubérant et l'autre plus renfermé, un gros soupir soulagé avait franchit leurs lèvres en même temps.

« Il lui faut un peu de repos, et tout ira mieux après.

\- Hem… »

Interloqué par la réticence à parler soudaine de son homologue plus jeune, il se détourna quelque peu de son patient pour le regarder.

« Un souci ?

\- Nais a eu un comportement… bizarre à son réveil.

\- Bizarre comment ? »

Un peu plus à l'aise, il fallait bien le dire, il n'avait pas dans son cœur cette homme et le fuyait quelque peu, il lui fit un résumé détaillé de la situation. Karoku garda un silence professionnel agréable et une fois le récit terminé, hocha la tête.

« Cela restera un mystère

\- Quoi ?! »

Son auditoire avait bondit, tout deux stupéfiés. Yogi avait entendu pour la première fois l'histoire en même temps que Karoku, et pourtant comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Gareki. L'homme posé les calma d'un geste rassurant de la main.

« Si Nai ne vous en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire. »

Les deux autres ne comprenaient toujours pas, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais rajoutant que s'ils ne l'y avaient pas poussé, Nai ne lui aurait rien dit de son état. L'homme aux cheveux couleur ciel passa une main attendrie dans les mèches ivoire de sa création.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, mais il me l'aurait dit tôt ou tard. Il n'arrive pas à me cacher des choses. »

Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux clairs vers son auditoire attentionné.

« Nai n'est pas du genre à faire beaucoup de secrets, il est tellement spontané que l'on devine de suite ce qu'il pense. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, se souvenant des actions de l'iris qui le trahissait parfois.

« Et comme il n'a rien dit, ou fait, qui laisse supposer qu'il ne va pas bien, alors il a déjà dû régler le problème par lui-même. »

Ah. Le coup du câlin après lequel il s'endort. Bien que Gareki n'émis aucune paroles, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'aurait pas d'autres réponses ? Que lui importait maintenant. Il avait compris une chose : que Nai avait besoin de lui, et qu'il le protégerait. En remercîment pour la vie qu'il vivait maintenant. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus compter sur lui pour devenir un chevalier comme Yogi.

Et alors qu'il regardait son ami dormir, apaisé, sur le lit de Karoku, il se dit que définitivement, il se devait de protéger cette bestiole même pas capable de se débrouiller seule plus de quelques minutes.

Gareki restait Gareki.

Et Karoku restant Karoku, il pensa que c'était bien amusant de voir comment Nai avait réussi à dompter le monstre féroce en face de lui.


End file.
